Catastrophe
by The Esper Add
Summary: Post-Centralfiction,After the war against Izanami, Kokonoe leaves Sector Seven to travel to her homeland, which will be found in that desolate place? Why did she go to that place?one-shot


**As always here I bring another Post-Centralfiction story starring Kokonoe, as I said before, Kokonoe is my favorite character along with Lambda, it will be very interesting to write this and thus increase the number of my stories.**

 **Catastrophe**

The black clouds had erased any trace of a sun that, on occasion, Kokonoe dared to peek into the world below. the mountains were like huge emperors of a hostile valley and the trees, survivors of air as cruel as thousands of knives, raised their arms to the sky, presenting their leaves as an offering, seeking the protection of someone who would answer for their ordeal.

Is that in this inhospitable place you could hardly live, the mud absorbed whatever touched it, the torrential rain gave no respite, the cold froze the bones, the reasons for his name not only made reference to his geographical place, but, being there, immediately thought that, in the horizon, there was no more hope, the ice would not give heat in anyone's heart. the end of a life, of a broken spirit.

"When I arrived at this place, I immediately thought that I had found the only place I could fit in, I believed that simply because here, I imagined, there was not a hapless soul that had to bear the weight of mine"

The 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi is the birthplace of Kokonoe Mercury.

Now it was winter and a very cold one with low temperatures, the question is, what is Kokonoe doing in that place? why go back to her homeland?.

The ground was wet and mossy, the ferns grew like giants, covering the sky in case of needing a last breath, the trunks of the trees, curled pitifully despite pointing their branches upward, looked dry and old, the wind seemed to be an eternal lament of lost souls.

Despite being daytime, everything looked dark and gloomy, among the foliage, the drops fell to small rivers that slithered like snakes to disappear in the corners.

"As I left the cities and the civilized world and came to this place, I felt a unique connection with these places" Knowing her, she understood that her desolation, her loneliness, the absence of life only emulated my own feelings as a mockery.

Kokonoe walked slowly on an imaginary path. It was as if the branches, ferns, mosses and lianas had been so surprised by the visit, that they automatically moved away from the insane who dared to tread these lands.

"It did not take me long to realize that, due to my eternal journey, I came to one of the confines I thought I had forgotten, I do not care what happens in Sector Seven, Tager and Bullet can handle the situation and keep an eye on Azrael so that do not escape"

Her footprints soon filled with water that never stopped falling.

She looked up and closed her eyes, then took off her "umbrella" and let all the rain slide down her skin to the floor. Is that something in the place inspired some respect. There was a greater force, a feeling that made her feel small.

Maybe it was the power of life and death mixed in one place, maybe it was the fact of not feeling worthy to remain in the presence of the pure energy of nature, maybe ... maybe there were many things.

Only a day and a half ago she had arrived. It traveled through distant grasslands, where the last houses were forgotten, the ocean then presented itself to her like an untamed beast, embracing with its waves anything that dared to approach her, there, on that cold beach, was when the wind from some distant landscape invited her to follow him.

Where it was, the end of a continent full of contrasts, a city known for its diversity and its unequal landscapes, from there, observed the irregular line of the horizon that, stubbornly, told her that there was something beyond, something such may be of interest to her.

Her breezes told her, because it was already cold enough to turn around and return sensibly to the north, where, at least, the birds sang and the sun warmed the skin, and yet, there she stayed, looking at the sea and listening to the wind, It was a temptation, a desire born of despair, the longing for the end.

She walked wandering inland embarking in the gray forests of the area, not knowing what to do and without having a reason not to do it.

The rain kept falling on her face, slid down her neck, her chest, her arms, her legs and her tails.

She felt nothing although she appeared to be strong, she could not fit into a world for which she was not made, born to be something and never someone, born to listen and obey, but without the possibility of being heard or asking for help.

Born to be nobody.

After the war against Izanami and Terumi, Kokonoe felt bored and was not interested in knowing why, she knew, how the world was saved overnight? nobody knew, that was something that was forgotten.

"I'm only here because of someone's ambition, my life only represents the fear and the shame of what I feel, I must not be here, I have no reason or purpose to look up to heaven and ask ... ask for mercy"

Kokonoe took a deep breath, freezing inside and out. The wind surrounded her slender body, caressing violently, as if she did with thousands of small knives that did not cut her skin.

It was then that she realized that her life, without its true purpose imposed years ago, did not make sense. Kokonoe was born for a reason and she rejected it and, now, she realized that she had no other options.

Sometimes she regretted his rebellion and said "No". Sometimes she wanted to go back and start again, to be the "something" for which she was born.

Kokonoe walked through the greenery of a cruel world, when, in front of it, a clearing appeared, She advanced to know that place where, magically, the rain seemed to calm down and the brightness of some place fell to the ground.

Sure enough it was clear, no plants grew on her soil and the light that was present seemed so unreal, that she even felt some itchiness in her body to remain there, but, considering her mental and emotional state, why should she fear? her weak and withered heart and spirit were not going to resist any danger.

Her golden amber eyes looked at the place that had so many memories, the house where she was born and lived through her childhood, now battered by time, Kokonoe looked around, imagining that she desecrated some sacred site.

The place looked calm, even the rain and the wind seemed to respect her, ceasing their activities when they approached her, the fog stayed in a circle, far from the center, as if it feared some supernatural force.

"That's when I understood the message, when I realized why the life of this place seemed to shun him, it was death, she was here ... waiting for me, invited me to join her, to silence my lament forever, to finally allow me peace"

Kokonoe entered her old home looking nostalgically at every angle of the source of her memories, entered the place that used to be his old room, the room was simple and nostalgic.

It was an old box and there would be revealing its contents, there it was, an old photo album of when she lived with her parents, Jubei and Konoe.

Kokonoe looked at the images, great was her surprise when she saw how happy they were in those days without worry and then she wondered, what did she do wrong? Nine had died and Jubei was traveling the world.

She sighed and her heart tightened so much that a knot immediately squeezed her throat. because it had been too many years and Kokonoe knew it, too much envy. the unfulfilled desire to belong and be "someone" after being "something",the life she could not enjoy.

"Why?" she wondered, why should she have use of reason? how many times have you witnessed the love of other beings? how many times did she also want to belong to that circle?.

"Why ... Why does it have to be this way? why did they give me a heart? why ... God ... why?" Is it that I have no right to ask for a little compassion? Why can not I receive mercy? Why should I do this?"

The rain kept falling, but the answer to those questions did not come with her, Kokonoe did not waste time and made a decision, be someone strong to prevent more tragedies from happening, succeed and not make the same mistakes that her mother made in the past.

She went to the kitchen and took all the flammable material that could be sprayed throughout the house, went outside and lit some matches setting fire to her old home which was now a symbol that she had no place to return to.

Kokonoe watched as the flames consumed everything, that place full of memories had found its end.

"I will do it my way, I did not need to be tied to the past and finally have my freedom, I will not make the same mistakes as my mother and I will live my life according to my ideals"

All the rotten wood was reduced to ashes, the old ghosts of their past could not do anything, it was already night when Kokonoe returned to Sector Seven and it was then that she stopped looking at the moon.

"The phenomenon of the Blood Red Moon, tonight the moon shines with all its splendor and I will do the same because the moon is my source of inspiration to move forward."

Kokonoe took one last look at the moon before returning to walk under the stars with a smile adorning her lips and a look full of determination.

 **A / N very well, enough for today, I liked doing this and I'm thinking that the story is good and nice, Kokonoe has a good point of view and that's good, they want me to do a Post-Centralfiction of some other character? I accepted any suggestion in the comments, someone could understand the reference in the last part of the Fic? I would be surprised if it were like that.**

 **To make this Fic I simply watched the end of Central Fiction and in the part where I left Kokonoe I realized that that last look was full of mystery, that's the reason why it has that attitude in history.**


End file.
